dominionofmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Nations
Pythia History of Pythia Pythia some 600 years ago was a collection of city states that were united Alexander the Great style, and then created a massive empire that spanned most of the continent. As such, even though the empire is only a fragment of what it once was, Pythian culture can be found all over the place, and even in foreign lands most children learn the Pythian language (for game purposes "common"). The people of Pythia primarily worship the olympian pantheon, and the Church of Zeus has a great deal of sway over imperial policy, however, worship of the local Gods is not enforced, and temples of other religions are allowed and reasonably common in the larger cities (although heavily taxed). The emperor himself seeks the greater good of his people, but years of mismanagement by himself and his predecessors means he has little real power. Instead, the imperial beauracracy is generally available to the highest bidder. Races: Human majority, minorities of halflings, gnomes, elves, dwarves, and orcs. Bogarus History of Bogarus Bogarus used to be a land ruled by a collection of savage race warlords(everything from lizardfolk to hobgoblins), supported by a ruthless warrior class, and keeping vast numbers of slaves to do any other work that was necessary, however, a few hundred years ago a massive slave revolt led to the creation of the worlds first republic, and the mass slaughter of the entire ruling and warrior class. The slaves, primarily humans, but also some weaker savage kin like goblins and kobolds, formed a new nation that has maintained relatively peaceful relations with its neighbors since. Bogarus is not keen to get involved in wars, no matter how good the cause, but they defend themselves vigorously, and are open to trade with the rest of the world. The slaves, having no religion of their own before the revolt, adopted many different religions, as missionaries from all over the continent poured in. Races: Humans are most common, but still less than 50%, other common races are halflings, gnomes, kobolds, and goblins. A few orcs remain, but most are outcast. Elves and dwarves are very rare. Arcos History of Arcos Arcos was an ancient peaceful kingdom that for a time was subservient to Pythia for protection. Based on Egypt before the introduction of islam, but after the end of the Roman era, most of the people of Arcos worship the Pharaonic gods. However, a sizable minority have taken up the religion of the Empire and worship the olympians. They tend to be at peace with Bogarus, Ulm, and Pythia, but are regularly antagonized by Midgard and Vanheim, who often send raiding parties to loot Arcosian coastal towns, and are at open war with Marignon, as the God of Marignon used to be a devil of the Pharaonic faith that has recently ascended to Godhood, and seeks the destruction of all other Gods. Races: Human majority, halfling and gnome minorities, a few elves and dwarves. Midgard History of Midgard Midgard's history is closely tied with that of its sister nation Vanheim. At various times in history they have been united, at war, or allied. Nevertheless, both are constantly at war with the frost giants of Neifelheim. Populated by a hardy and war-like breed of humans, known as Northmen(think vikings), Midgard is slightly less martial in focus than Vanheim, and foreigners are slowly becoming more and more common in the capitol Arhus. The people of Midgard worship the Azgardian pantheon, other religions are not illegal, but few Northmen would listen to someone who came preaching words about false Gods. Races: Northmen form a massive majority, although orcs form a large enough minority to be seen with regularity. Vanheim History of Vanheim Vanheim's history is closely tied with its sister nation Midgard. Like Midgard, Vanheim is constantly at war with the frost giants. However, Vanheim's people still maintain a more martial and isolationist focus. Vanheim worships the Azgardian pantheon. Races: Northmen, no minorities of consequence. Ulm History of Ulm Ulm is the ancient home of the dwarves, however, for many hundreds of years it existed as a tributary of Pythia, and human settlers have built many towns on the surface. The dwarves still primarily live underground, but over the years the boundaries between dwarven towns and human towns have broken down, and many humans now live underground with the dwarves, and many dwarves live on the surface with the humans. The dwarves primarily worship the earth itself or their dead ancestors, while the humans primarily worship the olympian pantheon, however, like the mixing of peoples, religions have ocassionally gotten crossed as well. Races: Humans, Dwarves, sizable minority of half human/half dwarves and gnomes, small minority of halflings Marignon History of Marignon Marignon was originally settled by Pythia, but about 50 years ago a new cult started in Andalus, worshiping the once Devil, now God Marag. Encouraged by their Arcosian allies (from whose religion Marag originally came), Pythia attempted to destroy the cult before it got started, only to be met by massive armed revolt. Marignon is highly isolationist, trading minimally with the dwarves, and with other peoples across the sea, but generally antagonizing and attacking their other neighbors. Religion is the center of life in Marignon, and the study of magic that is not focused on the divine (and specifically focused on Marag), is considered sacreligious, thus arcane magic is rarely practiced, and when it is, only in hiding. Races: Majority Humans, minority of halflings and gnomes, small minority of dwarves. Mythan and Celestus These twin cities face each other on islands in a large archipelego off the coast of Marignon. Once they were one city, Mythan. Mythan was the ancient home of the gnomes and the sun elves, and sat in the center of a large island nation (similar in size to Iceland), but the events that led to the rise of the new God Marag also caused a cataclysm that shattered the island, and flattened the gleaming palaces of Mythan. The arcane university there survived by powerful magics, and those who refused to take up the worship of Marag flocked to it, and rebuilt their city, though not as grand as before. Meanwhile, settlers from Marignon invaded from the east, rebuilding on the rubble of the other half of the city, and erecting massive temples to their new God. Today Celestus is the center of the Marag religion, in a constant face off with the arcane magic that they consider to be the darkest of evil. Pan'El The old elf woods are the home of most of the elves. Pan'El is less a nation however, than a home to many wandering tribes who collectively dislike outsiders. Elves will often wander leave the woods to move elsewhere, many joining various societies, (including jointly founding the city of Mythan with a group of scolarly gnomes). The elves of Pan'El worship nature herself. The Wild Lands The wild lands is not a nation, but rather all that territory which no nation can realistically lay a claim. It is home to the orcs in the south east, and various barbarian and other savage tribes to the north. Neifelheim The land of the Frost Giants, who worship the ice and seek to cover the world in glaciers. The Great Western Nations No one in the east knows what these nations are called, but traders from the far west have been arriving in ships from beyond the great wall of glass. They have established large fortress cities at the gates of the wall, Miridan and Mala, and a sizable port town called Nalkesh. However, easterners are not allowed beyond the wall, and almost nothing is known about the people who live beyond it, except that it was they who created the wall in the first place. Category:Old Setting Nations